Amor Ameaçado
by Issa-chan Kawaii
Summary: Tipico romance Inu&Kag, mais com o meu toquezinhu de humor, hohoho. Kagome decide desistir de Inuyasha, e tenta esquece-lo...o q Inu fará? Leia e descubra
1. Default Chapter

blá, blá =fala dos personagens **blá, blá**= pensamento (blá, blá)= meu comentário impertinentes  
  
AMOR AMEAÇADO.  
  
Capitulo 1 Tenho q te esquecer! (cuidado Inu ^^)  
  
Na era Atual:  
  
Mãe Kagome minha filha q bom q vc voltou! (afinal...a mãe da Kagome tem nome?)  
  
Sou Mana? (q piralho!)  
  
Vovô Oh não! Eu tinha acabado de inventar uma nova doença pra vc não ir a escola!!! (q velho chato...vai cuidar da tua vida coroa)  
  
Kagome nem dá atenção e vai direto para o quarto, de novo antes de voltar tinha discutido com Inuyasha.  
  
Kag Como ele pode ser tão imaturo, aquele idiota! E eu a boba aqui ainda gosto dele, e fico sofrendo quando ele ta com a Kikyou, q idiota q eu sou! (afinal quem é idiota ele ou ela???)  
  
Ela vai tomar banho e comer alguma coisa quando o telefone toca, é o Houjou:  
  
Hoj Higurashi, vc já está melhor? Vai poder ir a escola amanhã?  
  
Kag Ah! Sim eu vou pra escola amanhã, não tenho outra coisa pra fazer amanhã mesmo _-fazendo uma cara de raiva quando pensa no idiota do Inuyasha.(achu q o idiota é o Inu mesmo!!!)  
  
Hoj Higurashi??  
  
Kag Ah! Hehe me desculpa Houjou não é nada!!  
  
Hoj Então já q vc esta melhor da sua conjuntivite (oh a doença q eu fui inventar!!!), será q vc não gostaria de sair comigo no sábado?(nossa q cara chiclete, nossa como gruda!!!)  
  
Kag Sábado **geralmente sábado eu vou pra era feudal, não eu não vou voltar, deixa aquele chato sozinho, isso! Vou sair com o Houjou e esquecer esse idiota** (ela ta falando muito idiota, não dava pra variar um poukinhu não?)  
  
Kag Eu aceito!  
  
Hoj É mesmo q ótimo!!te pego as 8, pode ser? (e ele deixa outra escolha?)  
  
Kag Pode sim!  
  
Hoj Ta combinado então!  
  
E desligam, Kagome vai andando calmamente até seu quarto e se senta na cama:  
  
Kag É! É bom mesmo eu ter um encontro.Eu tenho q esquecer o Inuyasha, ele nunca vai me amar, como eu o amo, ele ama a Kikyou....não existe espaço pra mim!!!!.Se eu sair com o Houjou pode ser q eu esqueça do Inuyasha e comece a gostar dele, é ele é educado, inteligente, bonito, o garoto q toda garota quer, eu vou conseguir!!!(soh se as amigas dela, eu não queria um grude desse, prefiro o Inu ou o Kouga, aiai, Opa!!! Heheh voltando a fic)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Que voltando a fic o q? O primeiro capitulo acabou, ZÉ FINI, bom espero comentários, do fundo do meu coração (olha q profundo, buááá)  
  
Kissus galera!!! =^^=  
  
Issa-chan 


	2. O beijo de Kagome

Capitulo 2 O beijo de Kagome (ahahah se deram mal, não é com o Inu!)  
  
Na era feudal, Inuyasha com sempre esta insuportável, tinha brigado com Kagome, mais sabia q gostava muito dela, mais estava muito confuso entre ela e Kikyou,(novidade!) estava pensativo. (pra variar tmb)  
  
O sábado chegou muito rápido, e logo Kagome estava pronta e Houjou veio buscá-la.Não estava muito animada, mais estava determinada a esquecer Inuyasha, em quem não parava de pensar desde q voltou. (aiaiai, eu tmb não paro de pensar...opa...heheh...desculpa...voltando)  
  
Já fazia 4 dias q Kagome foi, e ainda não tinha voltado:  
  
Shi Inuyasha....vai buscar a Kagome! (ele é muito fofinho, mais eta filhote de raposa metido, nunca vi...só fica segurando vela...coitadinhu)  
  
Inu Não enche! (educação 0)  
  
San Mais vc não acha estranho Inuyasha? Vcs já brigaram tantas outras vezes e ela nunca demorou tanto pra voltar! (alguém q fala algo produtivo)  
  
Inu **é mesmo a Kagome ta demorando dessa vez**  
  
Mir Vai logo atrás dela seu idiota! (mais um pra chamar ele de idiota!!!)  
  
Inu Quem vc chamou de idiota seu monge tarado? (é verdade, monge tarado, mais lindão...não podemos negar)  
  
Mir Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com ela, pra não ter voltado até agora, vc não acha? (bem pensado)  
  
Inu É mesmo! Se for assim eu vou!  
  
E sai pulando em direção ao poço come ossos.  
  
San boa estratégia a sua Mirok!  
  
Mir eu sabia q ia funcionar-falava entre risinhos.(não é q o Inu q é tapado mesmo)  
  
Inuyasha não estava indo só por causa do q Mirok disse, ele queria vê-la, estava com muita saudade.  
  
Ele pula no poço, vai direto na janela de Kagome mais ela não esta, então ele resolve esperá-la, em cima de uma arvore próxima a seu quarto.  
  
Algum tempo depois Kagome chega.Inuyasha já ia se preparando pra descer, quando vê Houjou e resolve ficar em cima da árvore e ver quem é aquele garoto. (traduzindo, aquele mala)  
  
Kag Obrigada por hoje Houjou, me diverti muito! (acredito)  
  
Hoj Que bom q vc gostou Higurashi! (sim...com certeza)  
  
Kag Então tá, até segunda Houjou!  
  
Ela já ia indo embora quando Houjou a segura pelo braço, ela se vira assustada.Houjou a beija. (eka!!!) Kagome fica sem ação não sabe o q fazer, mais naquele momento Inuyasha sumiu de seus pensamentos, e ela acabou deixando q ele a beijasse.(eu não deixava...aposto q vai passar mal depois)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Acabou o segundo capitulo, Aleluia!!! Nossa eu tô metendo ferro no coitado do Houjou nos meus comentários né? Não q eu não goste dele, mais Inu é Inu...fazer o q!!!  
  
Kissus  
  
Issa-chan 


	3. Arrependimento muito criativa no titulo,...

Iza-chan Arigatou pela review, a sua é a primeira, e espero sinceramente q venham mais nos próximos capítulos ^^ Se eu sou Inu/kag forever??? É claru q eu sou... eu simplesmente não suporto a babaca, retardada da Kikinojo, eka!!! Obrigada tmb pelos elogios, vc é muito boazinha comigo, q emoção, buááá... heheheh Espero q goste desse e dos próximos capitulos... Kisu  
  
Capitulo 3 Arrependimento (muito criativa no titulo, não acham?)  
  
Inuyasha em cima da árvore sentiu um pânico tomar conta de seu corpo, não podia acreditar q Kagome saiu com um cara e q o estava beijando, sentiu q estava perdendo Kagome.  
  
Depois do beijo Houjou deu um risinho e disse baixo: Gosto muito de vc!  
  
Kagome ficou totalmente sem reação, ainda não entendera o q acabara de acontecer, não podia acreditar, sempre sonhou q seu primeiro beijo seria com Inuyasha,(eu tmb sonho, hihih) mais não foi com ele foi com o Houjou (putz...nem lembra). Ele se afastou dela com a cara mais feliz do mundo e disse:  
  
Hoj A gente se vê amanhã na escola ta bom, ai a gente conversa melhor!!  
  
E foi andando embora dando pulinhos de felicidade. (tava todo empolgado...coitado...ele não tem chance)  
  
Inuyasha estava parado em cima da árvore perplexo, não conseguia raciocinar direito, mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento, sentia um frio na espinha, uma dor no coração, estava totalmente incrédulo, como um idiota qualquer de cabelo engomado podia ter beijado Kagome?(agora o Houjou é o idiota??? Q indecisão!!!) A minha Kagome? Seu sangue começou a ferver sentiu uma vontade enorme de ir correndo atrás do "babaca" e meter umas porradas (vai, vai, VAI!!!!), mais se segurou, não queria q Kagome o visse, alem do mais, como poderia exigir o amor dela se ele não demonstrava sentir isso por ela, ele somente brigava e xingava com ela, nunca a tratara com delicadeza, e o pior de tudo ele também beijou Kikyou (q nojo...Fui...vai lavar a boca com sabão) e na frente da Kagome!!!Não podia fazer nada!  
  
No momento em q beijou Houjou Kagome esqueceu Inuyasha, mesmo q por um breve momento, mais esqueceu, sim! Mais agora sentia uma tristeza enorme Inuyasha voltou novamente para sua cabeça, e agora sentia uma dor imensa, pois não era assim q ela queria, não era assim q ela sonhava q fosse, sempre pensou q seu primeiro beijo seria com Inuyasha, mais não! Sentiu um arrependimento e uma tristeza enorme no coração, se ajoelhou e começou a chorar....(ai não eu tmb vou começar a chorar, snif, snif)  
  
Inuyasha, ao ver Kagome chorar, se perguntava qual seria o motivo, Será q o maldito a tinha magoado, ou faltado com o respeito com ela? Sentiu novamente uma raiva horrenda no coração. (vai lá e mata o infeliz então...se vai se sentir melhor!!! Ahah)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Agora acabou o terceiro capitulo...aiai...nem sei o q dizer...então pra não falar babaquices, não vou fala nada...apenas MANDEM COMENTÁRIOS  
  
Kissus grandes pra todos  
  
Issa-chan  
  
PS Me lembrei de uma coisa pra falar... Eu já disse q o Inu é MUITOOO LINDO??? Bom se não disse, agora estou dizendo, hohohohoh!!!^^  
  
JA NE 


	4. Fui eu quem a afastou de mim! eu nãoo I...

Capitulo 4 Fui eu quem a afastou de mim! (eu não...o Inu)  
  
Depois de um tempo Kagome se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas, e se dirigiu a seu quarto. Ela deitou na cama e em meio a seus pensamentos acabou por pegar no sono. (zzzz....zzzz)  
  
Inuyasha resolveu dar uma espiada pela janela, e a viu dormindo....ele entrou dentro do quarto e a ficou observando.(q é isso? Como ele entra dentro do quarto de uma dama sem ser convidado...q folgado!!!) Realmente era uma garota muito bonita, tinha vários caras apaixonados por ela, Kouga, Mirok (um pouco, na verdade ele gosta é da Sango, mais é muito tarado!!!- como se ninguém soubesse!) e agora ate esse idiota engomadinho, fora os q não conhecia!(nossa essa menina tem o q afinal???tem fila de homem caído por ela, q q é isso, dá alguns pra mim!!!) Porém ela gostava dele, e ele sabia disso, ela demonstrava seu amor, ao contrario dele.  
  
Inu Com tantos caras loucos por ela, ela foi gostar justo do indeciso, arrogante, e mal-educado aqui!-falava enquanto dava uma risada triste.(pelo menos ele confessa) Mais agora ela esta tentando me esquecer, ela quer gostar de alguém q mostre amá-la também! Então é isso!!!!!!!! A Kagome quer me esquecer, ela quer me deixar!!!!!!-seu olhar foi ficando triste.  
  
-Não, não posso permitir isso, eu não quero q ela se esqueça de mim, ela é minha,(q cara mais possesivo) não posso permitir q nenhum outro idiota sequer chegue perto dela!!! (é enciumado tmb) Eu a amo, mais não consigo dizer isso, e acabo a fazendo sofrer e acreditar q eu amo a Kikyou (não...morte ao barro velho). Eu sou um idiota mesmo, sem querer a estava afastando de mim e a fazendo sofrer. (agora ele voltou a ser o idiota da historia!!!)  
  
Ele foi chegando mais perto da cama onde Kagome dormia (não pensem besteira..nosso Inu é muito ajuizado), e a ficou olhando bem de perto, quando ela acorda:  
  
Kag Inuyasha???  
  
Inuyasha a abraça com força (ele sempre faz isso):  
  
Inu Me desculpa Kagome!  
  
Ao contrario das outras vezes Kagome não correspondeu o abraço, ela se lembrou na hora q ele a abraçou do beijo de Houjou (pra q lembrar, feh!), e o afastou dela. Inuyasha a olhava com um olhar de tristeza e desapontamento.(tadinhu)  
  
Kag Inuyasha, o q vc está fazendo aqui, e isso são horas de vim no meu quarto?(isso ai...tem q se impor...como isso entrar no quarto dela no meio da madrugada...não...não)  
  
Inuyasha se sentia decepcionado, sentiu com se facas atravessassem seu peito, Kagome não o tinha abraçado e nem sorrido como de costume, ele definitivamente a estava perdendo, e por causa de uma burrice dele mesmo **provavelmente aquele idiota mexeu com ela!**  
  
Kag Inuyasha?? O q foi?  
  
Inu Nada! Volte a dormir, já estou indo embora.  
  
Ela voltou a se deitar e se virou dando as costas pra ele, mais enquanto isso uma lágrima descia de seu rosto. Ao dar-lhe as costas, Inuyasha ficou mais triste ainda, e foi se dirigindo ao poço...o atravessou.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Eu tenhu q maneirar nos meus comentários...era pra esse fic ser romântica, mais eu e a minha boca grande tamo acabando com todo o clima...vou tentar me segurar no próximo capitulo...  
  
Agora os agradecimentos::  
  
Iza-chan: fiko felicíssima q vc tenha gostado, bem e sobre a sua pergunta, se eles vão ou não fikar juntos, ai vc vai ter q ler pra saber, huahuahua (risada maligna)...kisu ^^  
  
Rina Inverse: arigatou pelo elogio, to emocionada ~_~, pois é por isso mesmo q eu quis q o primeiro beijo da Kagome não fosse com o Inu, pra eles fikarem kites! ah qualé? Pq soh ela tem q levar ferro, ele tmb merece!!!, ahahah, e quis q ele visse o beijo tmb pra sentir na pele o q ela sentiu quando viu ele beijando a Kikinojo (q coisa decadente, como ele pode beijar um troço desse??? Alguém pode me responder?) obrigado de novo e me mande mais comentarios, hein? Kisu =^_^=  
  
Kissus pra todos e não esqueçam...comentem, hohohoh  
  
Issa-chan 


	5. Medo e decepção

Capitulo 5 Medo e decepção (outro titulo incrível)  
  
Chegando na Era Feudal, Inuyasha subiu em uma árvore e ficou pensando, quantas vezes a magoara, quantas vezes a fizera sofrer e chorar, quantas vezes a trocara por Kikyou.(cara vc precisa de óculos...trocar a Kagome pela Kikinojo...porra!!!)  
  
-Na verdade essa reação q a Kagome teve, era de se esperar a muito mais tempo, agora percebi q fui eu quem destruí o amor q ela tinha por mim, pouco a pouco, a culpa é toda minha!!  
  
Ficou a noite toda a pensar nessas coisas, não pregou o olho sequer uma vez durante a noite, Kagome também, depois da visita de Inuyasha não conseguiu mais dormir.  
  
-**Mas eu não posso voltar pro Inuyasha, depois do beijo de ontem, não vou ter coragem de olhar pra ele, e vou acabar contando pra ele o q aconteceu, não, não posso!**  
  
Shi Inuyasha!!Cadê a Kagome? Vc não foi buscar ela?? (metidinhu na área)  
  
San Não me diga q vcs brigaram de novo? (isso cansa!!!)  
  
Mir Ai, ai Inuyasha, vc tem q ser mais gentil com a Kagome, vc é um grosso! (e o Mirok é uma perfeição de homem...ahah...até parece)  
  
Incrivelmente Inuyasha desceu da árvore e continuou a andar sem falar uma palavra, tinha um olhar muito triste.  
  
Shi Ei, Inuyasha? Q bicho te mordeu? (a cobra da kikyou...e o único modo de salvá-lo é matando ela..rápido...cortem a cabeça dela q ele estará salvo...nossa peguei pesado!!! I'm sorry)  
  
San Ei, Mirok, o q será q aconteceu com o Inuyasha?  
  
Mir Não sei, mais pela cara dele coisa boa não é! (pois é né)  
  
Não conseguia parar de pensar: -O q teria q fazer para trazer Kagome de volta? -O q tenho q fazer para ela me perdoar?  
  
Não podia continuar desse jeito, não podia permitir q Kagome se encontrasse com aquele idiota de novo (agora o Houjou é o idiota...niguém se decide), e foi correndo ao poço come ossos e o atravessou.  
  
Chegando lá, Kagome já estava de saída, quando viu Inuyasha:  
  
Kag Inuyasha? O q vc ta fazendo aqui?-falava tentando não olhar para os olhos dele, sentia muita vergonha, embora não soubesse q ele tivesse visto tudo.  
  
Inu Kagome, eu preciso falar com vc!  
  
Kag Ah, Inuyasha agora não! Se não vou me atrasar! (novidade)  
  
Inu Está com tanta presa de ver aquele cara idiota!  
  
Kag O q?? Mais do q vc ta falando?- falava incrédula.  
  
Inu Eu sei! Eu vi tudo! Arg....vc e aquele....aquele... (chiclete..)  
  
Kag Viu o q?  
  
Inu Quando aquele maldito te beijou! (não era idiota??)  
  
Kag Ah? **não pode ser o Inuyasha viu tudo!**  
  
Kag Ei, desde quando vc tem autoridade de ficar me espionando, hein?  
  
Inu Vc não gosta dele, gosta?  
  
Kag Ah! Do q vc ta falando?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Aqui esta o quinto capitulo...bem o q posso dizer...ahhhh!!! tenhu uma nova pra vcs Mandem comentários, hihihih  
  
Arigatou para Iza-chan, Rina Inverse, ca-chan e Anna...pelos seus comentários minna-san! ^^  
  
***  
  
IZA-CHAN:: Bom é claru q a Kagome fikou com o coração na mão naquela hora, mais ela tava se sentindo muito culpada, por isso não conseguiu encarar ele, entende! E com certeza o Inu-chan merece uma boa lição...é isso q eu quero fazer nessa fic... Ahahahah...coitadinhu (coitadinhu o cassete, ele merece!)  
  
Kisu enorme  
  
PS:: pq vc não me manda um e-mail pra gente conversar melhor!?  
  
***  
  
RINA INVERSE:: É verdade eu me esqueci do Jinenji, mais é q esse fic eu já tinha escrito a algum tempo e naquela época o Jinenji não tinha aparecido ainda (tô querendo arranjar desculpa pro meu erro ^^ !)  
  
Arigatou pela review w continua a ler, ok!  
  
Kisu  
  
***  
  
CA-CHAN:: Sabe o q é ca-chan? Essa fic foi a primeira q eu escrevi e por isso ela ta mais curta... eu já tinha escrito ela há algum tempo, mais soh agora resolvi publicar...heheh ^^ Mais to trabalhando em outras 4 (socorro, haja tempo pra elas), a grande maioria eu nem comecei a publicar pq ta me faltando tempo pra escreve- las...hihihih  
  
Continue a ler ela ta bom =^^=  
  
Kisu  
  
***  
  
ANNA:: Li a sua fic...muito boa...vou deixar um comentário, ok.... E não se esquece de ler a minha, hihihi ^^  
  
kisu  
  
Kissus  
  
Issa-chan 


End file.
